


Monster under the bed

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [34]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: The monsters that exist under your bed are real. Alix just so happens to be Nathaniel's, forming an unlikely friendship. Marc is a shadow monster that also moves in under his bed because he is gay for the boy.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

so I have made the channel :)))

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Good job baby

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Why does Alix fit for Nath’s monster perfectly

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/19/2020

because Alix probably listens to Lady Gaga?

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Errrr

Not what I was thinking but ok

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/19/2020

I was memeing. Lady gaga calls her fans "Little Monsters"

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Oh

Plot plot plot

Plot plot plot plot plot

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

Ok so we've covered the fact that Marc is this shadowy being that hangs out in Nath's shadow when he leaves. When Nath is being bullied he 'possesses' him and freaks a lot of people out

Naths explanation to anyone who asks about this is its a "Jewish Hack"

Gabriel wants to take as many monsters as he can and meld them into one when he learns of marks teleportation and possession abilities he focuses on getting him

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Mari after realizing Marc is gone and find him making out with Nath: 

How did you get here and your coming back with me.

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Gabriel wants to take as many monsters as he can and meld them into one when he learns of marks teleportation and possession abilities he focuses on getting him

@Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt) okay William Afton

JadeNova7w708/19/2020

https://youtu.be/VMHo1nLX1ek

YouTube

Magentium

the man behind the man behind the man behind the man behind the man…

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

I feel like Mari would be Adrien's monster but she has major crush on him and hides from him more often than not

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

But. 

But Plagg.

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Mari and Marc chaotic shadowy cousins

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Pfffffffff

That one time the Adrien can have a sleepover Mari and Marc are like::open_mouth:

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Guys Night but with Mari and Marc hiding under the bed gossiping

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/19/2020

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bAahuadWCs

YouTube

Madame Macabre

The Monster Underneath Your Bed | Original Song

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Tikki and Plagg are two monsters under Adriens bed and they also can possess other monsters and humans

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Adgjp I come back to see my fic idea having it's own tab, aw :7965_vibin:

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Where’s the fix link

Fic

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

It's not written. I just wrote a concept in fanfic discussion

Monsters under the bed are real. Nathaniel has had the same one for years, who is a feral and short little pink gremlin humanoid he names "Alix". 

Alix used to steal Naths crayons and paints when Nath was little, but Nath started to notice. He caught Alix once and asked if she'd like to draw with him. It worked. They've been friends ever since.

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Oh. Oh hell yes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Alix was Naths only friend for a long time. Classmates and family members think Alix is just an imaginary friend.

Once Marc actually grabs Naths hand, and instead of scaring him, Nath grabs onto his hand, leans over to look into Marc's eyes, and says "well, at least ask me out first, huh?"

Marc PANICS

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Imagine there face when Alix pops up and punches a bully

Pffff

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Marc was Mari' s monster under the bed at first

Marc just migrated to Naths bed after Nath went to sleep over to her place once

And Marc caught feelings 

Love at first sight

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Rip there goes my chaotic shadowy cousins idea

Oh well

Auntie Nyx08/19/2020

I think we should get a mod to pin some of Kopy's messages since she came up with this idea

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

I'm just copy pasting what I wrote yesterday

Nath is just this video, seducing Marc: https://mexicancat-girl.tumblr.com/post/615861852804726784

Everything else is now free game

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

Kim is Max's monster but he thinks Max is to cute to scare and protects him instead

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Pfff

Sabrina is Chloe’s monster But is so scared of heat that’s she’s basically her servant

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Rip Sabrina

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

I wanna say monsters appear under young children's beds because their emotions are much stronger and more unfiltered than an adult. They're young and inexperienced, so when they're scared, fear overtakes their bodies, and monsters feed off of those emotions.

However, monsters can find other energy and emotions to feed off of, even if fear is the easiest.

For example, when Nath befriends Alix, she feeds off of his friendship and creativity as an artist. She also eats his fear, which helps him with his anxiety, but doesn't try and scare him to get that emotion from him.

He's so open to his emotions, he always tells Alix what he's feeling, and she sort of works as an almost therapist to him.

Monsters appear as humanoid creatures, but aren't fully human.

Ie, Alix is a small pink gremlin like creature, Marc is essentially made of shadows, etc

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Oh so no point of therapists

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

I mean, not all monsters are kind or friendly like Alix and Marc

They will literally scare their targets to feed off their fear

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Ouch

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Rip

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

But since the kids are Gen Z, they were born more world weary and willing to literally befriend their monsters

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Lila constantly trying to scare Marinette while cozying up to Adrien

Adrien: BEGONE THOR

THOT

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Thor

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

BEGONE THOR

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Yes BEGONE THOR

GIVE ME LOKI

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

I feel like Gabriel probably recruited Lila, who is a monster and wants a more human form to be closer to Adrien

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Sniff

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

So, since Marc used to be mari's monster does she just not have one now or?

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

PYRO-CHAN

Mari is a monster

Now

I think

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

We don't know anymore

@kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom) MOM! YOUR CHILDREN NEED YOU!

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

What is mari is Adrien's monster but she's too timid to scare him so Lila appears and starts scaring him so Mari and Lila constantly fight

Or something

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

@kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom) hlp pls

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Afhkl idk

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

True pyro

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

rip if Mom doesn't know we are truly fucked

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Mari feeds of his love Lila his fear

MOOM

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Shhh Mom is typing

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Puppy and Kopy are our adoptive mums

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

I feel like having Mari be a monster doesn't make as much sense. Adrien would have Too Many Monsters under his bed if she was one too?

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

True but Lila.

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

Lila isn't a true monster tho, she's a fake monster who instead of feeding off fear is trying to trick monsters to abandon their (prey? Master? Whatever Adrien and nath are called for the monsters) and Lila eats their life force

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

How can you be a fake monster-

Like, there's different types of monsters

Or you make a pact with a monster

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

She's a demon not a monster under the bed monster

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

I explained it bad, a different type of monster is a better way to say it

Mari tries to protect Adrien and the other humans and none of the other monsters realise what Lila is


	2. Chapter 2

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Or you make a pact with a monster

@kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)

So like a summon you bind the monster to you and Can bring it to your location with a blood offering like naruto?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

I feel like Gabriel would do weird culty book ritual shit

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

He would

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

nice

I'm glad this tab finally started getting active i got a lil scared for a bit

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

I'm assuming not many humans know about the monsters, few actually find them, let alone talk to them

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Nath: Alix, Marc, I summon you!

Alix: Whaddup bitch

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

I feel like Gabriel would do weird culty book ritual shit

@kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom) Now I have this image of Gabe in a red and white striped cloak standing over a cauldron and chanting

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

Alya is Nino's monster tho

Alya hijacks his computer and that's how she's found out

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Like, making a pact with monster can be as simple as befriending them like Nath did

Or as complicated as forcing them out and trying to bargain with them

Or do cult shit with blood

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Gabe: Double double toil and trouble, Fire burn and cauldron bubble, bring me monsters in a bundle

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

No Akuma class only Monster class

Juleka is roses monster

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

Other way around is funnier

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

it is

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Rose is too nice to be a monster, and that's the funny part

Rose is just there like ":D! You seem nice! Can I feed off your emotions?"

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

Juleka has this bubby monster following her around, rose scared Juleka by being a ray of sunshine

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Pffff

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

I just want to make fun of Gabe so a candy cane striped cloak and pointy hat over a black cauldron with Nathalie in the background drinking alchol straight out of the bottle

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Juleka: Rose your to nice

Kagami is Lukas monster

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Kagami is a red dragon monster

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Emilie made friends with her own monster, wanting an extra protective force to always be with Adrien. She told Adrien to try and befriend his own monster, which is how he got Plagg alongside Tikki.

However, Gabriel doesn't really believe in monsters until Emilie disappears one day. Horrified, Gabriel looks through Emilies old journals and records, where she was writing down research for Monsters and making her own guide/book

He looks into the monster phenomena to see if there's a way to summon monsters to him to find Emilie

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

Kagami isn't under a bed, she's just chillin around Paris

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Too big to fit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

08/19/2020

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Oh wait is this an no miraculous AU then

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

yes

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Oh ok

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Yeah, Miraculous would make things too complicated

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Rip poor Norro the first monster Gabe summons

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Tikki and play can possess others

Plagg

Wait we need a monster list

Nath: Alix and Marc

Juleka: Rose

Luka: Kagami

Max: Kim

Nino: Alya

Adrien: Tikki, Plagg, Marinette 1/2

Ivan: Mylene

Chloe: Sabrina

Sabine: Tom, Marinette 1/2

Aurore and Mirelle: Odine

Wanderers: Wayhem

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

So is mari a monster or na, let's have a vote, 

:thumbsup: for yes

:thumbsdown: for no

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Any thing else

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Ivan and Mylene?

Rin(Vee pt 2: electric boogaloo)08/19/2020

Wow:eye::lips::eye:

This tab:sparkles:

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Screw it, I'm saying Mylene is Ivan's monster because of her akuma form

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

So based off the theme the girls are the monsters to they’re partners

??

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Afhkl

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

So is Mylene monster form horrificator?

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Cause I love baby horrificator, she was so cute

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Sabrina is Chloe’s right

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Does Adrien tell Gabriel about his monsters? :thinking:

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

No

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Nah, he keeps them secret

It's not like Gabriel is ever around enough to ask him anyways lol

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)08/19/2020

Why would he?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

:7965_vibin:

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Rip Sunshine Boi

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Anyways

Does each monster have their ability?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Gabriel assumes that Adrien had imaginary make believe friends, not that Tikki and Plagg are monsters

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Their own ability?*

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Tikki,Plagg, and Marc have that possession thing right

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

There are different types of monsters. So I assume they have different abilities?

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Mylene’s ability stays the same

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

And she can change her size so I can have baby Horrificator

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Her size changes depending on how much fear she fed on that day

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

yes

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Lila and Alya can create illusions

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

I want to say Plagg is a shadow monster that can make things decay/rot

Tikki is a monster that can bring infestations and control bugs

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Rose could summon plants, but ones that are considered bad except for her namesake. The roses she summons have extra thorns though

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Who's making a list for this so I can pin it

Auntie Nyx08/19/2020

I can do it

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Yaaay

Tikki can also heal things

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

i feel like that would go against the whole monster thing but eh who knows

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Plot twist, Plagg can actually heal wounds, he's just too lazy

Since decay is part of the healing process sometimes, ie scabs and stuff

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

ooo :eyes:

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

:eyes:

Auntie Nyx08/19/2020

Monster's Abilities:

Marc: Shadow Walking, Possession, Can multiple himself

Tikki: Healing, Possession, Bring infestations and control bugs

Plagg: Possession, Shadow Walking, Healing, Decay and Rot

Alix: Gremlin

Kim:

Sabrina: Invisibility

Lila: Illusions

Alya: Illusions

Rose: Deadly Flowers

Kagami: Dragon, can turn human

Mylene: Horrificator's abilities

Marinette: Large claws for knitting and can control threads

Nooroo:

I couldn't find some of their abilities tho

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Sabrina can turn invisible for Chloe’s plots

JadeNova7w708/19/2020

Nathaniel : my monster is a gremlin. don't feed it after midnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Mari is a hard one. Mabye like Best Jeanist’s quirk, thread control?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

08/19/2020

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

are we saying all of the monster's hosts befriended them?? cause I thought that was rare

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Maybe all of the Akuma class is very friendly

Gen Z have nothing to fear, they were born ready to die

Making friends with the monsters under their beds and in their closets? Child's play

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

This is the monster class

They’re special

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

It's the rest of the world that doesn't know jack about the monsters

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

nice

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Ironically enough, if Gabriel just spent more time with his son, he could just ASK him about his monsters, and Adrien could tell Gabriel about his friends monsters as well.

Which would give Gabriel more concrete data on finding Emilie or a monster that could find her

Alas, Gabriel is a neglectful dick

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

why is Emilie gone in this AU again??

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

It's a mystery

But I assume she got into cult shit with trying to summon and research monsters

And got lost in the void in the process

JadeNova7w708/19/2020

she got whisked away to the spirit realm by her monster

who is nathalie

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Her monster is Duusu?

JadeNova7w708/19/2020

i just want lesbians ok

Auntie Nyx08/19/2020

WHAT IF NATHALIE WAS MONSTER AND WHEN SHE SUMMONED HER SHE FELL IN LOVE AND EMILIE RAN AWAY WITH HER TO THE MONSTER REALM!

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Adrien was a sickly baby and she traded her life for his and ended up in the monster world cause her monster didn't want her to die

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

YES

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Yes

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Never mind

JadeNova7w708/19/2020

WHAT IF NATHALIE WAS MONSTER AND WHEN SHE SUMMONED HER SHE FELL IN LOVE AND EMILIE RAN AWAY WITH HER TO THE MONSTER REALM!

@Auntie Nyx t-

that's what i said-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

So they're lesbians, Harold-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

concept: Instead of just "monster" realm, a "shadow" realm. The shadow realm is also where Marc goes when he dips into shadows

what I'm proposing is Marc having tea parties with Nathalie and Emilie-

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Just to be clear you can befriend a monster and then make some sort of blood pact to allow you to summon them to your location?

Auntie Nyx08/19/2020

I just said monster realm cause I didn't know what else to call it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

valid

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

This all started with Nath being a gay idiot to Marc

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

As most of our tabs start

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Blood pacts are make by crazy people that want to bind their monsters to them permanently in some way

Aka cult shit

The kids do the easy and humane way of just. Becoming friends with theirs

Or dating them

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

cough Marc and Nath cough

Sorry about that cough guys

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Akuma class are all monster fuckers, pass it on

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Oh I meant like the kind of pact that allows you to summon them from the monster realm to your location not some culty shit

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

MOM NOOOOO

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

You didn't see anything

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

We have children here

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Monsters can probably stay manifested in the real world if they feed enough

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Nath: Changes his name to VoidFucker on discord

Everyone else dating a monster: kinda a mood, ngl

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

They mostly come out at night since that's when humans are at their most vulnerable

But they can also chill in the day if they have enough energy

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Akuma class are all monster fuckers, pass it on

@kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)

That begs the question about Alix and Sabrina

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Alix is just vibin

As for Sabrina, depends on if you ship chlobrina or not

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

do the monsters gossip with each other during class

wait that implies they go to school with their hosts

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Marc does bc he's a simp for Nath

The others tho? Who knowz

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Max comes because he's interested about the outside world

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Rose probably does because she likes people and other monsters

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/19/2020

Mylène is a monster under the bed for Ivan but no one would guess

Because she has such baby energy

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

True

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Marc gets interested in Nathaniel when he breaks into Marinette's house as Evillustrator

On the flipside Alix is freaking out because Nathaniel hasn't come home yet

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Kagami has trouble fitting in the class but she’s like a giant couch

Pffff

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Baymax

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Marc gets interested in Nathaniel when he breaks into Marinette's house as Evillustrator

On the flipside Alix is freaking out because Nathaniel hasn't come home yet

@The Youngest(TM) (UN)

So nooroo allows for akumatization

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Kagami is Baymax

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

wait i just remembered miraculous don't exist here fuck

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

WRITE THAT DOWN WRITE THAT DOWN

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

ujhfdsza nooo ask Kopy she has the info

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

@kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)

Nooroo allows for akumatization

@Auntie Nyx Marinette can control threads

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

You know at this point we should ask Kopy if we can change her nickname to Mom because whenever I go to summon her I search Mom and nothing comes up, so I have to change it and put Kopy

Auntie Nyx08/19/2020

Marc gets interested in Nathaniel when he breaks into Marinette's house as Evillustrator

On the flipside Alix is freaking out because Nathaniel hasn't come home yet

@The Youngest(TM) (UN) 

Wait how does that happen if Marinette's a monster?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

i forgot,,, everything about this AU forgive me

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

This is why I made it no miraculous

Too much at play

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Nice

Mari: mama! I love my cousin!!

Sabine: oh? Do you?

Mari: yeah! Marc's the best! He's shy but he loves writing on my papers with me : )

Sabine: [math lady meme]

Sabine: sweetie. I don't think you have a cousin named Marc?

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

WHAT IF MARC DIED AS A BABY

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Marinette named Marc to 1)match with her name and 2) because she found out he existed when he was marking up her drawings

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

LIKE THEY ARE COUSINS BUT HE WAS STILLBORN

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

That's dark

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Dark very very dark

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

THATS WHY MARC DOSENT REALLY HAVE A SET APPEARANCE

I wanna do it

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

And brings up a lot of questions :tumblr_015001c20e6d53e8fca31c3f8:

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

all the monsters are kids who died to young

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Mari: mama! I love my cousin!!

Sabine: oh? Do you?

Mari: yeah! Marc's the best! He's shy but he loves writing on my papers with me : )

Sabine: [math lady meme]

Sabine: sweetie. I don't think you have a cousin named Marc?

@kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom) 

monsters have parents?

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

if you get enough energy you get reborn

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

In this I assumed Mari was a human-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

someone changed Mari to a monster

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

Sabine and Tom are her mentors

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

i personally think it would be better if she was human but it was democracy vote

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

the vote is 4 - 4 tho

HALF MONSTER

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

someone changed Mari to a monster

@The Youngest(TM) (UN) My fault it was an accident sorry

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

But who's monster would she be?? Adrien already has 3, everyone else has One, and this au banked in the fact that Marc was Mari's monster and met Nath through her

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

HALF MONSTER

@Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt) one of her parents is an actual monster fucker

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

sabine

tom is her werewolf monster bf

Auntie Nyx08/19/2020

Whatever y'all decided, notify me if I need to make a change to the power thing

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

Sabine is a monster fucker and Tom is her werewolf bf

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

^^^

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

no i dont take criticism

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Don’t need any

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

:)))

someone pin it

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Wait in my pin Mari is Adriens monster

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

That's too chaotic to pin

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

awww ;-;

can we at least pin that tom is sabine's monster???

and Mari's a halfa who's learning to be a monster

she wanna be like her dad

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

WAIT IS MARI A MONSTER OR NOT DO YOU WANNA EXPLAIN

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

Half monster

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Half monster

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

SO MARI LIVES WITH ADRIEN?

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

she feeds off energy but food works to

he gets her every other day

its shared custody

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Ok

Edited

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

:DDD

Mari tried to scare her mom growing up but Sabine found it to cute, and Mari realized "i can get energy off being cute' so now she befriends her kiddos

she makes them cookies

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Mari is cookie monster

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

:000 yesh

She protecc

She attacc 

but most importantly

She like the snacc

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Pffffff

Adrien gives so much energy that it makes her worried for him

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Do you think is mAkes things awkward that Adrien goes to school with a girl who chills under his bed?

Or is he just grateful he knows someone in his class?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Chloe: Pff, obviously Adrien will be most excited I'm here

Adrien, walking into class: Marinette!!!

Chloe: :689897970740494396:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

I also imagine DuPont is a private school where the class sizes are very small

Since we turned half the class into monsters

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Pfffff

It’s a half monster half human Private school

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

But most people don't k or about monsters

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Oh yeah never mind

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

So the kids just bring in their monsters like illegal pets

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Yes

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Ms Mendeleiv: KAGAMI SPIT THAT CHAIR OUT!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Nath: This is my best friend 

Alix: Waves

Nath: And this is my boyfriend

Lights flicker, revealing a dark silhouette

Nath: :))

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Adrien, having 3 whole monsters, 4 when Lila starts to haunt him

Adrien is his own goddamn circus

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Can’t Marc turn human like for a while

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

I mean his life kinda is a circus

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Marc can solidify and possess Nath, not sure about turning himself human

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Oh ok

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

He's just a shadowy figure with very pretty bright green eyes

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

We love him

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Like seeing a cat in the dark

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Nath: pspspps. Marc?

Marc: appears

Nath: wow that actually worked

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Chloe’s go thru Marc

Clothes

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Marc: I demand love and cuddles

Nath: Right now?

Marc: Yes

Nath: Umm we're in school

Marc: NOW NATH

Marc is now a cat

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

WC Marc intensifies

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/19/2020

Marc


	4. Chapter 4

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Marc and Alix: GIVE US CUDDLES NATH!

Nath trying to learn: pls stop pls

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/19/2020

Alix grabbing Nathaniel's ankles under the desk "for old times sake"

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Nath: why's it always monster fuckers? Why not monster lovers? Monsters appreciators?

The rest of the class: enthusiastic nodds

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Nath: I SWEAR TO GOD ALIX AND MARC NO CUDDLES IF I GET LESS THAN A C ON MY TEST

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/19/2020

Nath: Marc please I need to study

Marc:

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Marc goes into a box and Nath carries him around

Shadow, King of the End08/19/2020

schrodinger's Marc

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

No Schrodinger's cat

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Pffff

Marc cannot be caught by Gabriel because he’s too fast into shadows

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Nath, with a box: hey look at this opens box and two glowing eyes are seen

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

Person: What is in that box, a DEMON?

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Nath: my boyfriend

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Okay but Gabriel finding out that half monsters can exist, so he tries to find out what Marinette can do and starts to invite her to the mansion. And only her, out if Adrien's friends. To observe her :tumblr_015001c20e6d53e8fca31c3f8:

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/19/2020

No, that gives me bad touch vibes, no no no no

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Mari: wow Gabriel must really like my design talent if he keeps inviting me 

Gabriel: writing down notes on her

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Nooooooo

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

He only meets her once, but keeps cameras trained on her at all times

He realizes Adrien has other monsters under his bed

Misunderstandings abound

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Plagg and tikki are scared for nooroo

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

What if akumas do exist but only monsters can defeat them

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Smart and nooroo controls them

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Y'all wanted monster Mari, but like. Y'all gotta realize that once Gabriel catches wind that she's part monster, he's going to observe her like she's a rat while he tries to figure out of he can use her abilities to find Emilie again

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/19/2020

How about Gabriel never finds out

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Oh yeah

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Great, more angst-

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Gabe thinks she’s human

She is part human part werewolf

She needs a werewolf form

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

Large claws she uses for knitting

thats all that changes

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Oh so not a full Chang ok

This class is the monster fucker class

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Yeah

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

they get matching shirts that says 'why not monster lovers'

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

That’s their class shirts

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Luka has it rough when Kagami’s in heart dragon form

Plagg often fucks with Gabriel

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Good

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

When someone’s akumatized tikki and Plagg possess Adrien and Marinette and when they need help they call other monsters from the shadow realm to possess others

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

Can we just cut out the akuamtisations, it seems unnesisary and at that point we may as well have miraculous

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Chloe: EAT A DICK!

Nath: I mean if it’s Marc’s gladly

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Mari: Does Marc... have one? If he's all shadows and all that

Everyone slowly turns to Nathaniel's shadow

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Vote :thumbsup: for akumatization :thumbsdown: for no

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

Marc can control his penis size sinse he had no defined shape

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Pffff

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Ksbsjsbjsbs

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

He’s flexible too

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

Marc is a liquid

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Pffff

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

^^^

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Marc can control his penis size sinse he had no defined shape

@Cpu PyroHeart 

Nath, writing notes: hmmm inch resting

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Wait doesn’t that mean Marc can have a vagina?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

yee

Cpu PyroHeart08/19/2020

Yes

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Gender fluid Marc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

GENDERFLUID MARC!

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Wait if that means he can become small and fit into darkness....

Marc is a vibra-

**Boshi is hit with the ‘no horny’ command**

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

When Marc, Plagg and tiki possess someone how do they’re Spencer and powers (for monsters) change

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Appearance

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Yo

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

The person they possess have characteristics of the monster?

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

True

So Mari gets tiki’s powers and her own?

And Nath and Adrien are shadowy

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/19/2020

Yeah

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

Vaguely ominous shadows follow him and he can snap and the lights go out

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Nice

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

@Auntie Nyx you removed Mari’s thread abilities

Auntie Nyx08/19/2020

I thought we changed it to her having large claws for knitting, does she also have her thread ability?

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Yes I’ve made a mistake earlier

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

nooroo's power is the power of vibe check

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Pfff

Ano, @Auntie Nyx ya haven’t changed it yet

Auntie Nyx08/19/2020

Little busy with homework, but I can change it real quick if you want

Rock Child (Boshi)08/19/2020

Thx

Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)08/19/2020

:0

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Wait Marc and Plagg are shadow monsters, Kagami is a dragon, and Alix is a gremlin, but what other species of monsters are there for the class?

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/20/2020

Mylene is a monster under the bed

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Species.

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/20/2020

ah

no idea

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/20/2020

Mylene is a smaller version of Horrificator

Auntie Nyx08/20/2020

nooroo's power is the power of vibe check

@Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt) 

I just saw this, are we really doing this?

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Shadow: Marc, Plagg

Werehuman: Marinette

Half Dragon: Kagami

Gremlin: Alix

Slime monster: Mylene

Buglike: Tikki, Nooroo

Fae: Rose

Huli jings: Lila, Alya

Siren: Odine

Spirit troll: Sabrina

Will O’ Wisp: Wayhem

What else

I’m pretty sure that normal dragons can’t shift into human form.

Auntie Nyx08/20/2020

Wait, she can do that?

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Err yes I think we said that yesterday

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

08/20/2020

Auntie Nyx08/20/2020

I was gone for a couple hours, plus I have bad memory. If I miss any powers @ me and I'll update the list

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Oh ok

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/20/2020

Tikki is a bug creature

Uhh Rose hides in the closet, she's like a wood nymph/fae based monster

Auntie Nyx08/20/2020

Kopy did you just make a pun?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/20/2020

Yes

Auntie Nyx08/20/2020

Beautiful

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

????

What pun

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/20/2020

"In the closet" I assume

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/20/2020

I'd say maybe Max has both Kim and Ondine, but i feel like having more than 1 monster is rare

Which is why Nath and Adrien are outliers

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

True

Sabine is lucky

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/20/2020

Let's bring in Aurore and Mireille into this

Maybe Ondine is Aurore's monster

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Oh ok

But what about mirelle?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/20/2020

We also need to pad out numbers in the ML class

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

????

Like seat numbers?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/20/2020

Uhh make Mirielle's um, idk Jean?

Well, we turned half the class into monsters

So that is a SMALL class

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/20/2020

I was thinking that maybe Kim was a regular human and that's why he's so competitive in athletics because that's what he knows he can do well

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/20/2020

Listen I only started this crazy train

I don't have all the answers sadly

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

What if odine is human and mirelle & aroure are her monsters

We need more monster fuckers

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/20/2020

I mean Ondine did have a literal akuma called a Syren so-

Maybe Aurore and Mirelle are humans

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Ok

They share odine

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/20/2020

yeee

Juleka's a vampire-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/20/2020

And a new ot3 was born

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/20/2020

unless Juleka is just a goth and everyone thinks shes a monster but she's one of the few humans

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/20/2020

We made Rose Julekas monster bc it was funnier

Adgjk yea

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Pffff

What if juleka is like 1/8 vampire

So she’s more human but can gain energy from blood and hates sunlight

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/20/2020

I think its funnier if she's completely 100% human tho

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/20/2020

Also we already have vampire Juleka and Luka in vampire Marc tab

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Ok

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/20/2020

Chloe is a human so she's a bully to the other monsters because she's a bitch ass racist

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Oh ok

Sabrina is oblivious to it

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/20/2020

is Sabrina a monster

fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)08/20/2020

Yeah

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/20/2020

so maybe Chloe sees Sabrina as like a servant

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Yes

Im pretty sure spirit trolls can turn invisible

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)08/20/2020

so like a Brownie?

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Yes except

Exactly

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Juleka: who are you?

Rose:

Rose: I’m gay, a fae, and ready to date.

kawaii god (Gecko)08/20/2020

that’s just canon—

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Wait

Wayhem is a monster that repeatedly tries to get under adrien’s bed but tikki Plagg and Marinette are protective


	5. Chapter 5

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/20/2020

Oh man I dont know

I wanna incorporate his disco theme somehow

Maybe he's a will-o-wisp that keeps hanging outside of Adrien's windows?

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Ok oh hell yes

See this is why your mom

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/20/2020

Spoopy ghost lights~

akjdafkls also, glad to help

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Thx

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/20/2020

Wayhem was Adrien's nightlight when he was younger

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Got addicted to him and Adrien kicked him out

Wait is it like Artimis Fowl where they can’t enter places without permission?

That be funny if the kids somehow tricked the teachers into letting a Dragon in school property

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/20/2020

GUJFS YES

"It's for science!"

Mrs. Mendeleiev: works for me

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Pin it pls

Ms Mendeleiv would be the one teacher who would know about the monsters

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/20/2020

which message am I pinning

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Monsters can’t enter places without permission from an adult. MS mendeliv gave them permission as the only one knowledgeable about the monsters.

This one

The Youngest(TM) (UN)

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

08/20/2020

Rock Child (Boshi)08/20/2020

Thx

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/23/2020

Because Marc is a shadow monster he can split himself into multiple beings meaning Nathaniel can have a Marc harem 

Discuss

Rock Child (Boshi)08/23/2020

Fuck yeah

It’s for science

Cameraman (Mercury)08/23/2020

yES

Rock Child (Boshi)08/23/2020

How many * can fit in Nath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/23/2020

NTBJRJR

Alix, when she finds out Marc can split himself into multiple beings: You know what I know you two already want to experiment with this so I'm sleeping over with Kim for a week. Peace :v:

Rock Child (Boshi)08/23/2020

Oshsusvshshdbshsbjs

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/23/2020

Alix sasy, as if one of her powers isn't duplicating when she gets wet

But yeah, Nath is her Brother and she ain't about to stick around to watch this go down

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Alright, so I'm trying to find an in universe explanation for how Marinette shows up as Adrien's monster

Maybe since she's half werewolf, she gets an impulse to crawl under her own bed/find a place that's dark like the night. She likes to join Marc under her bed to talk to him and stuff.

One time she crawls under her bed ends up accidentally ending up in the monster world and crawling out under Adrien's bed. Let's say she's around 5 or so.

Adrien, incredibly lonely and having wished for a friend on a shooting star, doesn't question it when Marinette pops out from under his bed. He's just glad to have a friend with him!!

Marinette ends up finding her way back home with Tikkis help.

She keeps doing this sporadically, unable to control when she can show up under Adrien's bed

When she gets older and her more monster characteristics start to manifest, her parents teach her

And she gets a bit better grasp on how to teleport under Adrien's bed

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

Noice

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Tikki is still nice enough to escort Marinette back to her own home through the monster realm 

Plagg is to lazy to do it

Marc is a nervous wreck and he doesn't go to find Marinette, he just patiently waits for her to come back safe and sound

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/27/2020

Bad thought: Now Marinette can break into his house and steal shit

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

pthh

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

But she wouldn’t

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

She isn't obsessed with him in this verse I don't think

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/27/2020

okay good

she steals shit for a day then gives it back to mess with him

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

Like mabye a photo of him With her or two but not thing bad

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/27/2020

Plagg helps

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

I headcanon that Adrien’s the one obsessed with Marinette here.

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Well, she was his one of 2 friends growing up

And she's nice and keeps appearing and disappearing mysteriously

Adrien keeps wondering if he has magic that can make her teleport

He tells his dad about Marinette, who just think is Adrien's imaginary friend

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

He makes a pact with Marinette that allows him to summon her to his location with a small blood offering, the lowest and most common form of blood contract.

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

It's less of a pact and more they did the "blood brothers" shit where they both pricked their fingers and smushed them together

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

Yeah like the summons in naruto

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Like "best friends forever!!!"

It ends up having the same effect as a contract

Whenever Adrien is in great danger, poof! MARINETTE IS HERE

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

I feel like the monsters with multiple abilities are stronger than the monsters with only one or two

But the way strength is measured and gained is different in the monster world

Like, there's the obvious solution of just. Eating a weaker monster to gain their energy and abilities

But there's also a way to gain more power the more energy a monster feeds off of a human host

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

True

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Monsters can also find loopholes in this

Like the monsters that have befriended their humans

They get more attention and a larger range of emotions from their humans, and a stronger bond with them. This translates to more power.

So monsters like Alix and Marc are actually pretty strong

And Tikki and Plagg as well

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

Marinette is deceptively strong with the ability to completely immobilize anyone wearing clothes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

The fact that Mari is part human weakens her abilities, but her strong bond with her family and Adrien cancels that out

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

True

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

wow

power of friendship is one hell of a drug

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

It's only so strong because not many monsters actually utilize it

Reminder that its rare for a human to befriend their monster

This is a separate avenue that not many monsters go down

So it ends up turning out that friendship and positive feelings work just as well--if not better than--just feeding off fear

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

The same like Kagami, whos humanship weakens her but her bond with Luka and the akuma class helps

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Because that creates a stronger bond and connection for the monster to feed off of and anchor themselves with

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/27/2020

the entire class' monster finding out they befriended their hosts: omg!! You befriended your human?! Me too!!

Those who are dating their humans: Weak.

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Yeah, I'd imagine that Marc is so FUCKING strong as a monster is because his longtime friendship with Mari plus hes literally dating Nath, and those feelings of love of protectiveness essentially act as a built-in status buff

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/27/2020

cursed thought: monster fights

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

akljdflas

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/27/2020

monster fight club

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

I mean, some monsters eat other monsters...

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

No

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

In the monster world

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

id go to it

wait

consentful or slave fight?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

The reason Marc decided to be Mari's monster is that she was "weak" because he could only sense her half human heritage

So easy pickings, and he was a very shy monster that was trying to not get eaten in the monster world

Then Mari befriended him and essentially saved him and helped him slowly gain strength

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

Gabriel uses it to test the monsters he finds and controls

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

actually, thats a good idea, Gabriel is fucked up enough to do that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/27/2020

:eyes:

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

He is

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Monsters naturally eat other monsters that are weaker than them

Pitting monsters in a cage match and see which one comes out as the strongest and survives is totally something he'd do

He gets a stronger monster who's just fed off another

Win-win, in his book

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/27/2020

where is he getting the monsters from

is he just breaking into people's rooms and crawling underneath the bed

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

yes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

He stole Emilie's research materials so he's probably summoning them

Good thing: less children are being terrorized by monsters

Bad thing: now Gabriel is experimenting and creating even worse monsters

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

Nope

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/27/2020

Monsters chilling with the class: Having a nice tea party

Monsters with Gabriel: aaaaAAAAAAAA killing each other

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Pretty much alkjdfkasl

The monsters in Bustier's class fucking Lucked Out

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

They did

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/27/2020

Lila being Gabriel's ultimate shadow??

monster*

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Oooooh

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

Ooooj

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/27/2020

fuck persona got stuck in my mind because I was thinking "ha ultimate persona"

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

pthhh

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Maybe shes powerful enough that she can manifest fully in the real world as a real and normal human with a perfect disguise

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

She’s been infused with shadow monster DNA and has Marc’s and Alya’s powers

Shadow, King of the End08/27/2020

Lila is just a shit ton of DNA Stuck in one monster

JadeNova7w708/27/2020

h a h

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/27/2020

if you flick her she will crumble or melt bc idk dna overload or smth but no monster has ever gotten close enough to do that

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

Mari is the only monster powerful enough to sense this 

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/27/2020

Are Mari and Marc still cousins in this AU

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

Err, I’m not sure

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

I don't think it'd make sense

JadeNova7w708/27/2020

adopted cousins

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Like, not even Marinette's dad and Marc share a monster type or would exist anywhere near each other for that to be viable

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

Makes sense

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Marinette calls Marc "cousin" but thats the closest to that headcanon this will get

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/27/2020

Alrighy

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Im trying to find a monster type for Kim

No Vietnamese monsters would fit him, from what I'm researching

Rock Child (Boshi)08/27/2020

Oni?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Hmmmm, yeah, that would fit

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/28/2020

Anyways, the idea of this au having Bustiers class just. Be full of monster fuckers. Is hilarious.

Everyone else is terrified of their monsters, but these kids befriend and straight up date theirs

Gen Z at their finest

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/28/2020

we stan

Cpu PyroHeart08/28/2020

Kopy I said your the best cause your the only one who supports my Adrientte dreams

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/28/2020

Hm, fair

But the others in this thread were the main ones wanting adrinette 

I just tried to find a way to logically explain it

Cpu PyroHeart08/28/2020

between tears

I love you guys

Rock Child (Boshi)08/28/2020

i just remembered i have this on mute for the past week and i have missed so much

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/28/2020

Oof, rip

Rock Child (Boshi)09/07/2020

Lila and Alya’s use their illusions to make themselves look like each other. 

Discuss.

a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/07/2020


	6. Chapter 6

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/07/2020  
AHHHHH THIS IS SO GOOD  
Nath looks so sassy and cute  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/07/2020  
Alix, beneath the bed: :/  
kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/07/2020  
Alix: right in front if my Cheetos?  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/07/2020  
Nath: Technically I have a harem  
Alix: They're all different versions of Marc  
Nath: That's why I said technically  
a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/07/2020  
me? drawing Nath in an oversized shirt and shorts? it's more likely than you think  
Deleted User09/07/2020  
:eyes:  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/07/2020  
I was gonna ask if the shirt was Marc's and then I remembered he's a literal shadow  
a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/07/2020  
I just wanted to draw Nath in comfy clothes  
also Marc has two 'hands' occupied in case ya didn't notice  
mpuppy (Queen of Hell)09/07/2020  
Chris! Nice  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/07/2020  
Cuddling your bf normally :x:   
Using your shadow powers to hold his hand and sneak your other hand up the wall and over his back :white_check_mark:  
Auntie Nyx09/07/2020  
Chris, what is Nathaniel wearing?  
a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/07/2020  
shorts with stripes down the sides  
its not a garter belt i swear-  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/07/2020  
Jfjrjrjr it's funnier if it's a garter belt tho  
a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/07/2020  
I can't unsee it now  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/07/2020  
Marinette, making it for him as an April's Fools joke:  
Nathaniel, wearing it when he's home alone because it boosts his self confidence: This is my life now  
Rock Child (Boshi)09/07/2020  
The akuma class are all monster fuckers, pass it on   
Pt.2!  
a tired child Inkie09/10/2020  
I just found out this existed and I freaking LOVE IT  
JadeNova7w709/10/2020  
good  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/10/2020  
Shadow!Marc is a shadow and therefore does not produce heat, how does this affect cuddle time with his boyfriend  
Discuss  
Rock Child (Boshi)09/10/2020  
He always is draped on Marc.  
Max  
Nath  
FUCK  
ImHidingInTheFridgeNow09/11/2020  
Shadow!Marc is a shadow and therefore does not produce heat, how does this affect cuddle time with his boyfriend  
Discuss  
@The Youngest(TM) (UN)   
He's helpful during summer  
a tired child Inkie09/11/2020  
because he produces cool energy instead?  
Cameraman (Mercury)09/11/2020  
I think how cool he is depends on his surroundings  
Rock Child (Boshi)09/11/2020  
He’s cold blooded  
a tired child Inkie09/11/2020  
He's cool when it's hot and warm when it's cold?  
Cameraman (Mercury)09/11/2020  
Other way around, sweetie  
a tired child Inkie09/12/2020  
It would be neat if that was it though cause it'll give Nath more of a reason to snuggle with Marc  
Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)09/12/2020  
yes lets do that  
JadeNova7w709/12/2020  
aight  
a tired child Inkie09/12/2020  
:sparkles: Snuggle time is all the time :sparkles:  
Rock Child (Boshi)09/13/2020  
Nath feeds Alix after midnight on accident  
This happens  
fool, i am ✨always✨ tired (soda)09/13/2020  
Nath: feeds Alix after midnight   
Alix: duplicates  
Nath: :689897970740494396:  
Rock Child (Boshi)09/13/2020  
Marc joins her  
kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/13/2020  
alksjdls yes-  
Dumb Moth Brain Go Brrr (Crypt)09/13/2020  
:1487_valid:  
a tired child Inkie09/15/2020  
Alix and Marc: Munching on food and duplicating This is your fault.  
Nath: But how-  
Marc: Moves to reveal piles of chips and snacks underneath Nath's bed  
Nath: a h  
kawaii god (Gecko)09/15/2020  
I thought that said chips and socks but otherwise :2112_HD_wheeze_emoji:  
a tired child Inkie09/15/2020  
They would probably eat socks as well right?  
Rock Child (Boshi)09/15/2020  
Probably  
a 𝕸𝖊𝖑𝖔𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 (christallized)09/15/2020  
Marc wouldn’t, he has class  
Alix definitely would tho  
Sinnamon Troll💖09/15/2020  
Marc eats underwear  
Rock Child (Boshi)09/15/2020  
....  
I would say something but I like this tab so I won’t  
Sinnamon Troll💖09/15/2020  
You know how your bras always go missing for no reason? Expecially if they're your favorote?  
Aparently lace tastes good  
Rock Child (Boshi)09/15/2020  
Oh no  
Sinnamon Troll💖09/15/2020  
OR  
Rock Child (Boshi)09/15/2020  
Oh god  
Sinnamon Troll💖09/15/2020  
He eats the energy attached to the object, so the comfiest ones taste the best  
Rock Child (Boshi)09/15/2020  
Ah  
....  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/15/2020  
rip  
Rock Child (Boshi)09/15/2020  
Does friendship increase the taste?  
Sinnamon Troll💖09/15/2020  
but sucking out the energy turns them to dust  
what life you out here living where you got friendship underwear? You spongebob?  
Sinnamon Troll💖09/15/2020  
I mean this in the most G rated way possible  
Like, he doesn't understand the function of the object, same with socks, just that they taste good  
kawaii god (Gecko)09/15/2020  
ah I see  
so different object same effect?  
Sinnamon Troll💖09/15/2020  
yeah so like a Lazy boy chair  
comfy  
tasty  
Nathaniel's favorit hoodie is gone  
His favorite childhood stuffed toy? On death row  
Rock Child (Boshi)09/15/2020  
Nath::689897970740494396:  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)09/15/2020  
Nath: :7793_cat_gun: alright listen here you little shits-


End file.
